


Tumblr Prompt Fills

by LuciaWilt



Category: D.Gray-man, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Star Wars - All Media Types, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:23:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: Might as well post my prompt fills here as well!





	1. Luke/Revan - Unwarranted Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> littlemadworld asked: Hi! I love your writing. I saw you opened your prompts and was hoping for some more Luke/Revan (are we calling the ship sun x moon?) Maybe something like Revan is really afraid of losing Luke? Or he feels jealous for the first time in forever?
> 
> SFW

Revan hated this feeling. It was a bizarre sensation after so many a millennia; yet here he was. After all the joys and hurdles in his life, he expected that he had practiced it out of his system.

He was jealous. Deep blue eyes bore into Luke’s form behind his icy mask.

Hoth’s weather only made it worse. Revan was born in the far edge of the outer realm on a planet rather similar to Luke’s home world. Frigid weather did not agree with him. And it reminded him too much of his past that he longed to forget. That was his old life. Parts of him considered it fictitious; especially after meeting Luke. There was no need to dwell on the past any longer, not after he was reborn in the deserts of Tatooine.

Of course Luke also always told him he was family and that he did not need to distance himself from the others. Revan had an agreeable relationship with Han Solo and Princess Leia. It was more built on the mutual adoration they held for Luke. Revan was no fool. He saw the unbridled attraction behind Han’s eyes. Not that he cared. Revan knew that Luke only had eyes for him; for some strange reason. Luke had seen how much of a monster Revan could become, yet that beaming smile never waned. He held onto the idea that Revan was some sweet creature like Luke was himself.

“The cold weather seems to agree with you kid.”

Revan hated this. If he were going to be explicit, he fucking hated this. And Revan did not cuss. From across base’s makeshift cafeteria, he watched Han flirt endlessly with Luke. Luke returned it full force, though he did not really realize it. That was just Luke’s nature. He was unbearably honest; and that was why so many people fell at his feet horribly in love. That was just Luke.

The flush that covered Luke’s tan cheeks was obviously not from the poor heating in the base. Those golden eyelashes fluttered and Revan felt his own ancient body heat up. Luke did that to him. “Han…” Luke did not say another word. He just turned his face away, bright red and so obvious under the fake lighting in the icy room. Some of the other pilots in Luke’s unit walked up and joked and prodded at the blonde, obviously finding the situation hilarious though Revan would have to adamantly disagree.

He hated it.

He hated it much more considering the fact that Han had saved Luke’s life not three days ago. Revan had been in deep meditation. Usually the old Jedi could sense Luke’s presence, or lack thereof. Yet he had been blinded by the cold. Yes, that sounded like an excuse even to his own mind, but it had been true. All the places Revan had traveled to since meeting Luke; Corellia, Jedha, Scarif, none of them had been icy. He had always had a direct connection to Luke’s more fire based energy. Therefore, Revan had no idea Luke had been stuck out in the snowy terrain of Hoth.

But Han knew. He rushed out into the cold without thinking, without needing to. Luke was more important and both he and Han could agree on that. Both personally and to the rebellion, Luke was worth dying for. So off Han rushed into the dangerous Hoth terrain and he actually found Luke.

Revan knew from personal experience that the connection one gets from having your life saved by another is stronger than most bonds formed in the known universe. It twisted his gut with guilt and jealousy that he had not been the one to run out into the winds.

And it terrified him. Revan had been absent for his son’s birth. He had been long gone to the darkness by the time his son would even know what a father was. He missed his wife’s death; not being there to protect her if it had been preventable. Revan had lost so much in his life; a part of the reason why he rushed to the outer edges of the universe and spent thousands of years alone. If you were never around another person, you would not grow a relationship to them and you would not feel the agonizing misery of losing them.

Revan had no idea he was moving across the room until Han’s smooth voice spoke up.

“Ah Revan, I had no idea you were in here.” And that had been on purpose. Revan had been disguising his presence in a shadowed corner. Perhaps the pilots and rebellion fighters right next to him would see his body, but that was it; AND that was pushing it.

Revan stayed quiet for a moment and frowned behind the mask, his eyes flickering between Luke and Han.

The feeling of jealousy started to evaporate.

He could not be mad with Han because Han, as much as he liked to put up a front, was perhaps one of the biggest gentlemen Revan had ever met. His compliments, while could be construed as flirting, were just honest statements he thought about people. There was no real intention behind them, especially when it came to Luke.

Said blonde blinked and stared up at Revan before tilting his head to the side. The flustered blush vanished and now it was just flushed from the chill in the air. “May I speak with Luke?” Han put his hands up in a shrug, a smile on his face.

“Luke is his own man.” Han said while Luke stood with a confused smile. None the less he followed Revan out of the cafeteria and down a few corridors until they were in relative privacy. Luke turned towards Revan as the taller male shifted.

Revan also noted that Luke was far more perceptive then he let on. A lot of the rebellion fighters liked to tease Luke about his lack of education, and that he was just a dumb farm boy. But that was quite the opposite. While he was not the sharpest young man, he read people like a psychic. It made Revan wonder if that was a part of Luke’s Force abilities, Sight.

“Can you take off your mask Revan?” Revan had taken his mask off in front of others before, but it was few and far between that he would do it. For Luke though, he would quit wearing the mask all together if it were not for Luke’s uncanny ability to read him. He knew that Revan would be uncomfortable without that piece of armor. None the less, Revan unclasped the mask and slid it from his face. His own pale cheeks were flushed, clashing with his pitch black hair. Luke’s smile actually caused the other man to flush even harder which only embarrassed the ancient being. Thousands of years ago, his body had quite operating like a normal humans. It was only when he met Luke that he started to feel heat again. It was only when he met Luke that Revan wished to eat and drink, to feel his breath catch and to love. “What did you wish to talk about Revan?” Luke asked as though he did not already know.

Revan blinked, looked down at his own gloved hands, feeling the hood of his coat on top of his head. He walked over and crowded Luke against the wall; the blonde going without much effort and just a small smile. That smile did not wain as Revan pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I love you éan.”

Luke laughed, a light noise that made Revan’s stomach twist.

“I love you to.”


	2. Dazai/Odasaku - Reunion after Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aja154ever asked: Dazai meets an ability user that lets him talk to the dead (basically Oda) for a few minutes. Timeline: anytime while Dazai is already in the Agency. Also, if possible please don't make it too much angsty my heart might not be able to take it
> 
>  
> 
> SFW

It started like any other day at the Armed Detective Agency. That meant Dazai was on a tangent with some poisonous chemical he consumed; terrorizing one sweet hearted Atsushi who did not have it in him to deny Dazai much. Kunikida was steadfast in his work, not letting the wild brunette distract him. Everyone else continued on as well. Even Kyouka watched with timid eyes. She was always amazed at how different Dazai was in the ADA. With the little time she spent in the Port Mafia, she heard stories from dozens of people about how terrifying Dazai was. They told her he had been cold and distant; and when he showed a happier side, you did not want to be around him because that meant he had fresh blood on his hands.

Yet sometimes, from a particular short, well dressed executive, she would hear other stories.

They were stories of a softer side. They were stories of a childish Dazai that had not just murdered someone. These were stories of an observer, someone that had not been let into that tiny opening in Dazai’s emotional armor.

Even now, Kyouka could tell Dazai was putting up this front. It did not seem as bad as his executive phase was, but it was there none the less.

It took another of couple hours until Kunikida finished his work and for Dazai to calm down. The brunette ended up passing out on one of the couches where the first interviewed potential cases. Both Kyouka and Atsushi peaked around the corner, observing the sleeping male. “He looks so harmless now.” Atsushi dead panned, obviously still sore from being tied up as tightly as he had been. Dazai was the best interrogator in the Mafia after all. Of course some of those skills would still be with.

None the less Kyouka giggled behind her sleeve, making sure to stay quiet.

Dazai seemed like he did not sleep much. She had her own ghosts and Dazai’s seemed far worse. That meant little sleep. So what little she could give him was more than enough.

While they watched him, the front door to their office sounded, the bell tinkling in the quiet air. Both of them turned and Dazai unfortunately stirred. That was another thing someone learned quickly when they were in a powerful position; everyone was out to get you and sleeping was perhaps the least safe you could be.

A sleepy eyed Dazai followed the two younger teens back into the main room where Kunikida was speaking with the newcomer.

The first thing Dazai noticed about her was that she was a red head; brighter red than Chuuya. That tone of red looked like…

His heart twisted.

The second thing he noticed was that she was not Japanese. All though she spoke the language well, her accent was a dead give away.

This woman was English.

She was dressed casually in what looked like work out clothing. An odd choice but she looked pretty either way.

The woman was actually taller than Kunikida. She was around his height….

“I see you finally woke up from your nap. This woman would like to speak with you.” It took a few seconds for Dazai’s sleep muddled brain to catch up but Kunikida was speaking with him. Her green eyes looked at him and she could see freckles over the bridge of her nose, obviously standing out more from the summer sun.

“You must be Dazai.” Yep. Her British accent was thick. Much more noticeable now that she was speaking directly at him. “I have heard much about you so it is nice to finally meet you. You are all he talks about.”

That immediately did not sound good. Considering most of the people that Dazai had met in the past that was European ended up either wanting to kill him or were still affiliated with the Port Mafia, her presence here did not spell good things for him.

“I am not sure what this is all about.” It was the first time in a long time Dazai was actually struggling to find the right words. It was rare that he got tongue tied, yet here he was. The woman smiled, a genuine look that held no malice. At least not from what Dazai could tell. It made his stomach twist just a little less.

“I apologize. I have not introduced myself. My name is Wren Blackburn and I am an ability user like yourself. Well, not like your ability. Sometimes I wish I could block mine out.” He waited, as did everyone else. “My ability allows me to communicate with the dead.”

And there it was.

Dazai had to suck in a quick breath or he would pass out. Atsushi, far more perceptive than he lets on to everyone else, shuffled with nervous energy. Kunikida was the least knowledgeable about it all so he just tilted his head to the side. “This young man has been buggering me non stop to speak with a Dazai Osamu.” She jutted her thumb to the side, to empty air.

But Dazai knew who exactly was standing beside her. He had to quickly blink back tears and plaster a smile on his face. He had not cried for nearly five years and would not start up again now. He had to get them away from the others. “I see. Would you like to speak in private? We can talk in the infirmary.” No one would be in there. Wren nodded and turned to the empty space again and shrugged her shoulders, obviously speaking with…

So he led her through the office and into the quiet room. Already he could feel his eyes burning again so he blinked rapidly. If anyone else saw him they would laugh at how stupid he looked, but he made sure to keep his back to Wren while he pulled up another stool for her to sit on. He wanted to break down when she pulled up an extra, sitting it to her left and Dazai’s right.

“I apologize for finding you at your place of work, but he was very adamant; said he had something he wished to speak with you about that he could not say when he was alive.”

“I see. And he is…” Dazai had to pause. If he continued speaking he would just break down and never stop the tears. Instead he motioned towards the empty stool and Wren nodded with an understanding smile.

“Yes, he is right there. My ability allows me some other skills as well. I may grant the deceased individual five minutes of being material in this realm. Would you like that Dazai? I already discussed it with him and he agreed; on the express condition that I ask for your permission first.” Of course he would. Dazai kept his mouth shut though, knowing what would come out if he opened it. This had to be some sort of dream, yet he allowed himself to nod. Wren smiled before placing her hand in the air. It looked as though she was imitating holding her hand on a shoulder, but Dazai knew better. He watched with his own two eyes, partially disbelievingly, as a familiar form materialized before him.

Before long, he was sitting there in the flesh. Wren was quick to excuse herself, giving the two of them privacy.

And Dazai could hold back no longer. He silently started to cry. He knew tears were slipping down his cheeks but he did not move to brush them away.

“It has been a long time Dazai.” Odasaku’s voice was just as Dazai remembered it. It only made Dazai’s tears fall faster, burning his eyes with the amount. He could not move as Odasaku pushed the rolling stool forwards. His longer legs bracketed Dazai’s as familiar calloused hands reached up. There was no hesitation as he cupped Dazai’s face. “Please Dazai. Do not shed tears for me. Do not waist them on me.” Dazai could not speak. If he opened his mouth he would scream and wail and sob as loud as his lungs would allow.

Odasaku’s other hand reached up and brushed the tears from the other side of his face, though they were immediately replenished. Dazai was catching up on years of bottling these emotions. They were spewing out in the form of tears as Odasaku caressed his tear stained face. “You have been so strong Dazai. All these years and you have grown into such an incredible young man, though I never thought it would occur differently.”

“Five years is a long time, but I have thought about a lot in that time.” Odasaku continued. “I realized that I could have helped sooner. I saw you agonizing away in the mafia. I saw your heart screaming for freedom. It was a cage and it was killing you quickly.” Dazai knew that was right. He still had the scars to prove it. “And I could never apologize enough for not helping you.” Dazai did let out a quiet sob at that. Odasaku was blaming himself for things that were far beyond his control.

“I realized too late that you were just another small child; too afraid and had to grow up far too fast. You never deserved to live such a horrible life and if I could, I would have taken you away from it. Yet I was too afraid if I touched you back then, you would shatter. You were just one more thing away from turning into dust.”

“Yet you had the strength and tenacity to not let my dying drag you down. I know it is hard when you are young, but you got past the hardest part. Everything is up hill from here Dazai. You are surrounded by people who love you and care for you and only wish the world for you.” Dazai rubbed his own eyes, wanting to take in as much of Odasaku as he could before it was all gone again. And then he said those words that Dazai had dreamed about, yearned for for five agonizingly long years.

“I could not be more proud of you Dazai. I could only wish I was half the man you have become.” Odasaku leaned forwards and pressed a soft kiss upon Dazai’s wet eye lids. He pressed one to his forehead before leaning down.

Dazai shook almost violently when Odasaku pressed a kiss to his lips. For the first time since Wren made Odasaku material, Dazai reached out and clung to that familiar button down. When Odasaku pulled away, it was just barely; just enough for Odasaku to speak with his lips still brushing against Dazai’s. “Keep going. You have to keep walking Dazai. Never stop. Live for each sunrise and live for each moment, even if it is painful. That pain means you are alive. It means you still have precious moments to live and to discover in this life. Please Dazai, for me. Live.”


	3. Xanxus/Reader- Well that's a shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salhokzii asked: A new recruit for the Varia, something of a secretary, but Tsuna actually sent her in to check up on them. She is nice but has something of a dark humor and totally is a bad ass; not that any of the Varia realize immediately. +TYL! Verse

Squalo stared at the woman who was walking right alongside Lussuria. The idiot looked like a peacock beside her; obviously dressed down since he was in between missions. Not that it mattered. Even in his uniform Lussuria looked the fool.

Either way, he guided the woman through the main hall; right below where Squalo was lounging in the second story sitting area. Bel chuckled beside him, glancing over the railing as well as he looked at the newcomer. “And who might that be?” The blonde asked, the smile widening as she looked around with big clear eyes. Lussuria was pointing here and there, obviously showing her the ropes and the mansion before they both moved through that area and into a side hallways that Squalo and Bel both knew led to the kitchen. Fran walked over. His voice was as quiet and monotone as ever as he just caught the tail end of the two.

“She is pretty.” And it wasn’t as though Fran was wrong. She had her hair down, not done up; but it did not really need to be done up to look good. She was dressed in a sharp suit and wore shoes that Squalo could only describe as ‘sex on heels’. They were red stilettos and came to sharp points, only accentuating her beautiful legs. Well, legs that were so beautiful they could all tell even with them covered in suit fabric.

The thing is though, Squalo knew exactly who she was. And it was his decision on hiring her as a secretary. Over the years, Squalo had mellowed out quite a bit. All of them had actually. Therefore, Squalo had no problem admitting they all fucking royally sucked at any sort of paperwork. They were combatants, the best in the business; not paper pushers. That’s what prompted her hiring.

It would just be incredibly interesting to see how everything went over. Of course Squalo had run it by Xanxus multiple times and Xanxus, multiple times, gave grunts of agreement.

Not that it meant the man would remember. Xanxus was notorious for forgetting things he did not deem supremely important. An assistant kind of secretary would be one of those things Xanxus forgot. At least he wouldn’t kill her like he did many others they had in the past; whether that be lower members of the Varia or Vongola. He tended to be gentler with women, especially as the years elapsed. Not that he ever had a taste for hurting females. It just so happened he got much better treating women over the years as well.

~’~

“Darling!” She blinked, looking up at the sing song voice that called out to her. It was Lussuria, not that much of a shock. Lussuria was the only person that would really talk to her out of all the Varia. Levi completely avoided her like she had some sort of deadly disease. Bel would come by every once and a while; Fran tagging along behind him like a lost puppy, or a puppy that was plotting something. Squalo would occasionally drop in to make sure she was not fucking up their finances, but aside from that she never saw him.

The worse offender though, the one that she perhaps had only ever met once and seen once, was Xanxus himself. The man was like a mirage. Sometimes she wondered if he even existed; if only she had not seen him a couple of other times before she even took this job. Though it wasn’t like she minded all that much. He had calmed over the years but his pissy moods could really put a downer on her day.

Luckily he had not shown up that day. Only Fran and Bel were sitting in her personal office when Lussuria walked in shining like he always did. “What can I do for you Luss?” She asked, putting a smile on her face as she turned away from the computer. Lussuria flipped his hair before placing a coffee cup on her desk. It was one of the to go ones; obviously from a local café and all she could do was smile. “Now I wonder why I like you the best. Someone is brown nosing me.” Though she took the latte none the less; all the while Bel sniggered from the couch. “Though I am seriously wondering as to what it is you want. You only butter me up with lattes when something is on the line.” She said, completely out of her work mojo no. The Italian summers were hot so she pulled out her hand fan and snapped it open, waving the thing in front of her face to cool down her sweating skin. She even wore less clothing that day; though of course still made it appropriate. In a sweet lacy top and a pencil skirt with another pair of killer kitten heels; she looked rocking. But that was because she had expensive taste that only the Varia could match.

“You wound me,” Lussuria waxed dramatically, placing the back of his hand on his forehead to really play it up. “I can’t just spoil my favorite girl?” She rolled her eyes but enjoyed his happiness none the less.

~’~

This late in the day on a summer afternoon, Xanxus could feel himself growing sleepy. Of course he had been napping all day when he was not on a mission; but that did not mean he could be tired still. He was growing older, as horrible as that sounded. He could never tell Decimo. That brat would never let him hear the end of it, even if Sawada was growing older himself.

The question of age actually had Xanxus thinking. He stared out the window behind his desk, watching the sun grow lower and lower in the sky.

He never would have kids. Xanxus came to grips with that when he was much younger; like when he was fighting to be the tenth boss. That idea flew out of his mind right when he realized he had lost to Sawada Tsunayoshi. There was no need to birth an heir.

Yet as sappy as it sounded, he could see himself taking a wife. Xanxus was still a hot blooded heterosexual male. He liked having a woman with him. Whether that meant in his bed or on his arm at a gala, it did not matter.

Perhaps the biggest problem with it all though, was that Xanxus really despise d a majority of women. So many of them were too soft, too fragile. They were needy and not a good way. Most women were so easy to offend and had such thin patience, Xanxus would be kicking them out of his life long before they fell into bed together. Yet something had changed recently; or at least changed from what he could tell.

______. Squalo had hired her recently. While he had not spoken much to her, she was bareable to be around and that was HUGE for Xanxus. He did not feel like shooting himself then shooting everyone else when he spoke with her.

“Speaking of.” Xanxus muttered under his breath when the light sound of knocking entered his office. He made a grunt of affirmation and the door cracked open. She walked in, looking quite stunning in her heels and short pencil skirt. She had her purse thrown over her shoulder; a surprisingly ratty thing considering the expense she went to for the rest of her outfit. None the less, it did not detract from the rest of her look.

“It is about time for me to head out for the day. I just wanted to drop of my findings before I left. Would you like me to top of your drink?” And she filled his glass. Damn what a woman. Xanxus handed the tumbler over to her as she placed the folders of paper down on the desk. Turning, _____ headed back over to the dry bar and grabbed his favorite whiskey without prompting. Xanxus shifted, staring at her ass as she poured the drink. It looked impeccable in that skirt.

“I hope that your day was relaxing. Work was quick.” She started, making small talk that did not require him to talk. “Though I can understand why Bel wants to kill Fran all the time. That boy makes me want to snap his neck half the time.” She laughed at her own extremely dry joke. This was a side she did not show to many. _____ turned and started back towards his desk. She looked tired, but no less beautiful. There was a moment of silence where he simply drank while she stared at the desk, her eyes narrowing. He blinked and watched her as her head whipped up.

The next few seconds went by like they were in slow motion. Xanxus was no slouch. He was one of the best fighters in the Vongola, and that was saying quite a bit considering how powerful the family was. None the less if he was extremely relaxed, someone could pull the wool over his eyes. It just so happened that he did not feel tense around her, so someone could do exactly that.

Her hand reached into the exact ratty bag Xanxus noted when she walked in. Out she pulled a Beretta M9A1. More often than not, women made that pistol look giant considering its size; but it looked perfect in her hands as she aimed it right behind him. The few shots she fired off were quick and rapid in succession. When it was all said and done, Xanxus glanced over his shoulder and spotted the assassin she had just taken out without even blinking. When he looked back at her face, her head was tilted to the side.

“Damn. I got blood on your curtains. I apologize.” She muttered and walked around his desk. As she started to take down the greyish green fabric from the window, Squalo and Lussuria both busted through the door, weapons at the ready. Xanxus was watching her work but glanced at them out of the corner of his eye.

“What the fuck is happening? We heard gun shots.”

“That was me. Im sorry. But he would have killed Xanxus.”

“And why the hell did you have a gun?” Squalo was confused as well it seemed. Not that Xanxus minded be confused. There was something to supremely sexy about watching her kill that would be assassin.

And it just got hotter as she shrugged her shoulders, standing as she toed at the dead body in her sexy as hell heels. “It seems as though the gig is up.” That had Xanxus’s sexually fantasys halting. “Tsuna asked me to come and just check up on ya’ll.” Her accent changed as well. While she was still speaking Italain, it was glaringly obvious that she was-.

“You’re American?” Lussuria was shocked as well. She did a good job at hiding it. She could easily pass for a natural born Italian.

“Yes. I’m taking a couple of years of vacation from my family. My second in command is heading the family. I’m actually an ally of the Dino who happens to of course be an ally of Tsuna’s.”

“You are the head of your own family? What the fuck?” Squalo shouted and she rubbed her temple. Xanxus could feel himself relating. Why was this such a huge problem?

Damn.

He was really falling for her. If somebody did this not two years ago; “spying” and checking up on him and the Varia for Sawada, he would have cut their throat. Now he couldn’t help but admire her talent at keeping it hidden.

She shrugged. “Yeah?” The pistol was still in her hand as she moved her shoulders up and down. Squalo and Lussuria looked speechless but she just laughed and winked at Xanxus, turning and walking towards her bag. “I’ll get a cleanup crew up here.”

What a woman.


	4. Odasaku The Saint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dazais-guardian-angel asked: Oh man, since you've opened fic prompts, can I ask for something with Oda and Akutagawa? Like Oda getting curious about Dazai's apprentice (and probably figuring out by what he says as time goes on that he isn't getting the best treatment under Dazai's "wing") and running into him at some point and trying to help him after he's been roughed up by Dazai or something else (because Oda is Oda and he can't not help a kid who needs help). Your writing is amazing <3 Thank you if you do this!

Oda Sakunosuke, while not brilliant like the two younger males he frequented Lupin with, was not stupid. He had keen senses, often attributed to his ability to see the future. However, it was more from his time as an assassin and practically living on the streets before that. His mother did all she could, but making ends meet was hard with a growing boy to feed. He grew up fast or grew dead even faster.

But Odasaku, as Dazai called him, had keener senses when it came to children. Perhaps it is because he never knew his father, but Odasaku loved children. That was why he took in those orphans a year or two back. He always told himself that if did not want to become writer, then he would want to become a teacher. Perhaps he could go back to school and become a social worker.

Just anything to help children. They were weak little creatures that monsters liked to exploit. Monsters like those in the Port Mafia…Like those at its head.

That was for another day though. Yes. Odasaku was thinking about other things.

As much as he adored Dazai, the young man was fucked up in the head. There was just no way to be gentle about it. After all the years of abuse, and yes it was abuse, from Mori, Dazai would perhaps never act “normally” ever again. He sure as hell would not be able to be a parent, at least not on the path he was headed. Hopefully Odasaku could help; he planned on helping.

It seemed as though Dazai was getting a trial run at “parenting” or being an “older brother”; and it really was not going well, at least not from what Odasaku was hearing.

Akutagawa was about a year younger than Dazai and a street rat to boot. From what Odasaku heard through the grapevine, Dazai had become intrigued by the younger male’s immense power. His ability was a combat one, unlike Dazai’s own. Though that made the tall red head wonder why Chuuya Nakahara did not take Akutagawa under his wing. Odasaku had never seen Akutagawa in person, but he expected him to be large and imposing, someone that Dazai would have trouble keeping up with physically.

Yet that was proven completely wrong the first time Odasaku met Akutagawa.

The lowest ranked member in the Port Mafia was to clean up after an interrogation in the bowels of the Port Mafia warehouse. It was something Odasaku had done a dozen times before so he was not even phased by it at this point. Hell, he had done his own interrogating back when he was an assassin. Not that he would do it anymore, he just had the experience. He had a bag of some cleaning supplies and a broom in his hand as he walked down the water logged stones steps. In the basement, everything was moist and damp. It did not help the piss and blood smell.

He continued down, the sun setting behind him and casting the entire room in an orange colored glow.

While he started, he suddenly stopped. It felt like his ability was about to go into effect, but it didn’t; though the dangerous aura in the room never vanished. Odasaku stayed stone still, quieter than he usually was. At first he could hear nothing, but on a second listen he heard a shuffle.

As carefully as he could, considering whoever was in there with him was dangerous, Odasaku moved forwards.

He was shocked when he turned around one of the pillars and spotted someone curled in a ball at the base of one.

The young man was so tiny, Odasaku thought some kid got lost. However on further inspection, he realized this kid was what was giving off the dangerous vibes. He blinked, staring at him.

He was pale, ghostly so. Black hair and a scowling face; all wrapped up in fancy black clothing, Odasaku would have laughed at the kids appearance if it were not for the obvious distress the young man was feeling, and if Odasaku was a different person in general.

Odasaku’s first instinct was to kneel and help the young man. But something about him seemed far too prideful to accept help. Odasaku stayed silent, waiting for the young man to make the first move.

It took about ten more minutes until he spoke. It was punctuated by a hard and wet sounding cough. “What the fuck do you want?” He looked up and Odasaku noticed the split lip and black eye.

He knew who did that sort of injury.

“Did Dazai do that to you?” The kid jerked so hard it was like Odasaku slapped him.

“What the fuck do you want?” He repeated. “How do you know Dazai?”

Ahh. Odasaku saw now.

This was Akutagawa. This was Dazai’s little pet experiment. The training Dazai doled out was harsh and borderline abusive.

It was abusive. He could never begin to excuse Dazai’s actions, but he could start making up for them an apologizing for them.

He knew he would not be able to get anywhere with Akutagawa word wise. Instead, the young man lowered his head again, giving Odasaku the perfect opening.

With his head down, Akutagawa felt the handkerchief before he saw it. He looked up, taking in the soft fabric as the red head walked off.


	5. Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker- Sweet boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> darknessangel12 asked: Poker Pair fluffy smutty bondage fic, please? ///

“There he is.” Tyki hummed under his breath, sitting across the bed in a chair he had pulled in from the dining room. Of course he could have used one of the chairs in his bedroom; but he wanted something just temporary, and he did not really feel like moving something too large.

Though that was not entirely the point. His eyes were locked on the form on his bed; tied up with red rope. Shibari was a difficult thing to accomplish, but Tyki put his mind to it and was able to get it done. And with it done; ah what a beautiful sight Allen made.

Tyki always loved Allen’s nearly paper white skin, but with it wrapped and bound he looked even more beautiful. His skin contrasted so lovingly with that blood red rope. That, and his snow white hair was lying over the silk scarf Tyki wrapped around Allen’s grey eyes. To top it all off, Tyki had placed a vibrator within Allen; making the younger male practically drool in pleasure. He could barely speak he was so cray with it. So Tyki just smiled and stood from the chair, walking forwards.

While Allen knew Tyki was in the room, he still jumped some when a large hand was placed on his rope wrapped rib cage. “Shh boy. It is me.” That relaxed the younger male. Well, relaxed him as much as he could be with his pert little nipples standing hard. His cock was in a similar condition, Allen’s breath coming out in hot pants. Tyki could not help himself any more. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to one of Allen’s pecs and lead kisses up them to suck lightly on one of Allen’s nipples. He squeezed and pinched the other one which prompted Allen into squirming. After a few moments, he switched and sucked on the other one before peppering kisses down Allen’s stomach.

The boy was on cloud nine with the sensations. Tyki had already taught him how to be a very tactile person over the years; so what he was going through was making him lose his god damned mind.

Finally Tyki made it to Allen’s cock and took not a single break before taking Allen down to the base. The young man’s back arched off the silky sheets as he screamed out a moan. Tyki’s mouth was so wet and hot and him suck on Allen’s cock was like heaven. Allen would not mind dying like this. At least it would be pleasurable. A part of him felt like he was already in paradise, in nirvana.

“You taste so good my beautiful boy.” Tyki muttered against the head of Allen’s cock. He kissed it again; this time it was chaste, before he moved back up. Now Tyki was sitting on the side of the bed. Allen purred in happiness when Tyki’s large hands helped him sit up, leaning him against Tyki’s clothed chest. The first thing the older male took off was the blindfold. It took a moment for Allen’s eyes to adjust to the dimly lit room; but the moon was bright that night and Tyki’s warm face came into focus. He could not help himself as he leaned up and planted a heated kiss against Tyki’s mouth. Their tongues licked at one another before pulling away; Allen giving Tyki’s lips a quick lick while Tyki reached down and gently pulled the vibrator out.

It caused a shiver to run through Allen’s body. He had that thing in for a couple of hours now so he was rather sensitive. It did not hurt per say, but it was just much more than he was used to; even when in a relationship with Tyki. The older male had been in a rather loving mood that night when they started their play.

And it seemed as though he still was. He pressed a gentle kiss to Allen’s head as he held the boy in his arms, starting to untie the rope from his body.

“You were so perfect for me my sweet boy.” Tyki said into Allen’s hair. He kissed all over Allen’s face before pressing another warm kiss to Allen’s lips. “I love you.”

“Love you to daddy.”


	6. Inception AU Odazai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt but it was something I wrote on Tumblr so I thought I would post it here as well.   
> If you have seen Inception, you know this is the direct conversation between the two of them with just tiny differences, mainly about their kids (which would be the orphans with Odasaku and Dazai).

“It was on our anniversary.” Dazai’s voice was soft, quiet in the empty warehouse. Never the less Atsushi waited with baited breathe, listening to intently he was sure anyone could sneak up on him at that moment. “I was ready, ready to see him, ready to feel the love we shared again. And I walked into that hotel room thinking that’s what I would find. But everything was destroyed. The place had been ransacked. At first I thought that perhaps I walked into the wrong room or maybe someone had come in and hurt Odasaku; but I was soon to realize that no other person hurt him. Everything was not as it seemed. So I walked over to the window.” Dazai could still remember the sheer curtains blowing in the night air. They blew back in time, just in time to show his husband on the opposite side of the alley, sitting on the ledge of the window in the hotel across the way. 

Dazai could still remember how his stomach dropped in terror. “Sweet heart what are you doing?” Odasaku’s red hair looked like dried blood, as ironic as that was. The older male finally noticed a stunned and terrified looking Dazai in the originally planned meeting location. But he just smiled, soft and out of this world in beauty and sadness; yet tinged with hope that had Dazai quivering. 

“Join me.” Dazai shook his head at those words that slipped out of Odasaku’s lips. His husband was dressed well but Dazai knew it was not right.

He reached out, speaking as though he were talking to a wounded animal. “Just step back inside. Please just step back inside.” He motioned with his hand, insinuating that Odasaku just needed to move backwards away from the ledge. He was sweating bullets as Odasaku’s eyes closed for a moment. His head tilted back and the wind rustled his crimson locks. The softest expression of peace crossed his face. 

“No. I’m going to jump and you are coming with me.” The response was almost biting, if it had been in any other situation. Dazai, all he could do was just continue to shake his head. 

“No I’m not. Now you listen to me. If you jump you aren’t going to wake up. Remember? You are going to die. No just step back inside.” Dazai was pleading at this point. He knew the signs, he knew when Odasaku wanted to “wake up”. “Step back inside. Come on; so we can talk about this.”

Once again Odasaku’s response was immediate. “We’ve talked enough.” Dazai watched in mounting horror as Odasaku kicked off one of his dress shoes and it plummeted to the pavement beneath the two of them. 

“Odasaku.” It was a warning. A warning for what, Dazai did not know. Maybe a warning for himself. A warning to accept the inevitable outcome of this conversation. 

“Come out onto the ledge or I’ll jump right now.” 

And Dazai started to crawl through the window. He would do anything for Odasaku, he would do anything for his husband in that moment; just not jump. Not that. “Ok we will talk about this. Alright.” His voice was back to that “speaking to a wounded animal” tone.

“I’m asking you to take a leap of faith.” 

Dazai felt his eyes water in pain. He blinked the tears away rapidly, though the cool night air was not helping. “No honey. I can’t. You know I can’t do that. Take a second and think about the kids. Think about them.” And he thought that would get the red head. He thought that Odasaku would snap out of it. He loved those kids more than anything in the world, probably more than Dazai himself; and the younger male did not mind that at all. He loved those kids as well. That’s why he was pleading with the older man. 

“If I go without you they will take them away anyways.” The silence that followed that statement had Dazai spinning. What the hell does that mean. And he voiced that to his husband still sitting on the ledge like he had no care in the world and he was not about to jump to his death. “I filed a letter with our attorney.” Dazai knew where this was going and he felt a lump grow in his throat. “I told them you were suicidal and you would take anyone with you, including the kids and I.”

“Why did you do this?

“I love you Dazai.”

“Why would you do this?” Dazai repeated. He was confused and scared and hurt. “Why would you do this to me?”

“I freed you from the guilt of choosing to leave them. We are going home. To our real children.” Now Dazai saw. That’s how Odasaku was so firm on jumping. He did not think those were the real kids. Odasaku’s piercing blue eyes and Dazai knew he was out of time.

“No no no Odasaku you listen to me alright. Odasaku look at me please!” He was screaming now, frantic. 

“You are waiting for a train.”

“Odasaku god damn it don’t do this!”

“A train that will take you far away.”

“The kids are waiting for us at home!” At this point they were practically speaking over one another. While Dazai pleaded like a maniac, Odasaku’s deep, soft voice continued the chant like he was praying.

“You know where you hope the train will take you, but you can’t know for sure.”

Dazai felt tears prickle at his eyes. “Odasaku look at me!”

“But it doesn’t matter.”

This was the end. This was goodbye.

“Because we will be together.” 

And the world practically went into slow motion as Odasaku pushed off the ledge. His body fell slow at first before picking up speed and Dazai screamed in agony. “Odasaku no!” His voice choked on the sob in his throat as tears streamed down his face.

And Atsushi could not help it, feeling his eyes burn with tears. Dazai looked so… so peaceful while he spoke of Odasaku. Yet there was a pained look in his eyes. “He had himself declared sane by three different psychiatrist. It made it impossible for me to try and explain the nature of her madness.” Dazai paused, looking out the window at the rain. “So I ran.” 


End file.
